Something to Hide
by ShinigamiAros
Summary: This is a NaruHina book and I might add some others. Anyways this is my first book and its where naruto wakes up in the hospital and is naked. Just kidding... or am I. Read to find out.
1. Something to Hide

Hello. This is my first NaruHina book, really my first book at all. But anyway try to bear with it. Oh and my brother is the author of a NaruHina book called Sunflowers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… for now.

**One dark night Naruto was returning to the Hidden Leaf Village to report his latest mission and was tired from walking all day. He was attacked by a rouge ninja who was hiding in the bushes and stabbed him in the back. He got a look at the person but he was wearing a mask. He soon collapsed under the night sky. **

**He awoke naked under a white blanket in a white room. "Oh look our little ninja is awakening." He looked over to see Tsunade and Hinata in his room. "Umm… Hi Naruto." said Hinata. "Oh, hi." "Uh" Naruto said sitting up "Ahhh" **

**Hinata screamed while covering her eyes. "Huh, Hinata. What is it?" Naruto said. "Naruto. Here." Tsunade said while tossing a bag of clothes on his bed. Naruto then realized, after **

**he saw the bag, he was naked and the blanket almost fell off him when he sat up.**

"**Ahhh" Naruto screamed while pulling the covers over himself nearly pulling the out from being tucked under the mattress.**

**Hinata opened her eyes again and went out of the room while naruto was getting dressed. "OK. You can come back in now." Naruto said. Hinata walked back into the room and sat **

**in the chair next to Naruto's bed. "So… ummm." Hinata said while twiddling her fingers. "H-H-How are you f-f-feeling naruto?" Hinata said. "I feel great. But my head is killing **

**me.**

**I cant remember anything after when the rouge ninja came out." Mebey I had to use some of the Kyubi's chakra Naruto thought to himself. Staring at his hand while clenching it into a fist and relaxing it and tensing it again and again. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. **

"**Huh. Oh nothing" Naruto answered. " ummm… h-h-here." Hinata said while handing Naruto a vase filled with flowers. "Oh thank you."**

**Sakura walked in with her clipboard and said "I'm sorry Hinata but im going to have to ask you to leave. I need to give naruto a check up." "Oh. OK. Ill see you later then naruto." **

**Hinata said. "Alright." Naruto responded as Hinata left the room. "Alright naruto I need you to take your shirt off." "Ehhh. What?" "come on naruto you've been through this a hundred times." "Yeah. And none of them where with you." **

"**Fine. If you get faulty test results and get medication for a disease you don't have and end up dyeing from taking medication for something you don't have. Then don't blame me." **

**As soon as naruto heard this he took off his shirt and sat on the bed. "Good. Now relax naruto this wont hurt a bit." Sakura said as she walked towered him with her hand glowing.**

**Hinata met her squad at the training grounds. As she walked up to shino and kiba they both said "Hey Hinata." At the same time. They then looked at each other. "That was weird." Hinata said. " Anyway. Speaking of weird, how is naruto." "Oh the usual."**

***In the Hokage's office* "And I was attacked by a rouge ninja and collapsed." Naruto said. "Thank you for your report naruto." Tsunade said. "Hey how did I end up in the hospital?" naruto asked.**

"**Oh. You were found by one of our ninjas and brought in to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood from the wound on your back." **

"**I almost forgot, you have a new mission"**

**Alright my first chapter, hope you like it. And please tell me if there's something wrong.**

**I should post again in about a couple of weeks.**


	2. Naruto's Dream

**Hey guys and gals so sorry for not posting sooner but I don't feel motivated to write if you don't comment but anyway here's the new chapter of my story remember I am still a noob at this. **

**At the forest:** "AHHH!!!" Hinata screamed. "Maybe we should call it a day." Kiba said from the shadows. "I agree. Look at you Hinata you're a mess." Shino said who was also hiding his presence. "NO!!!" Hinata shouted "I can go further." 'I need to get stronger, no, I HAVE to get stronger that way I can be of some use to Naruto and help him better.' Hinata thought "Come at me with all you got!!!!" "Fine. Have it your way. MAN BEAST JUTSU!!!! FANG OVER FANG!!!!!" **Meanwhile at the hospital, Naruto was planning his escape: **'Hee hee.' Naruto thought as he put on a dark black trench coat and stuffed toilet paper in his shoes to make him taller.(**Please don't try this. It works but it's a pain to get out.) **Naruto walked out of his room standing talland straight like he had every right to be there. He had done this many times. He was almost in the clear when Sakura grabbed his arm. "Oh, why if it isn't Mr. Trench Coat. Let me ask you something. How come every time Naruto's here you're here? Now Naruto was sweating. "And when you leave, naruto always seems to have disappeared." "What's your name?" Naruto talked in a low bassish tone. "Ummm- m-m-my name?" Sakura just nodded and said "Mhm." "Oh, I-its um," Naruto started to look around the room desperately, and noticed a clip board with somebody's name on it. He read it desperately. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Wait. Ah crap!" Naruto said. "HA!! Did you really think that we didn't know who you were? We knew you would desperately try to find a fake name so we put that clip board there purposefully." Sakura's face was turning red. "So now you lied to me, disobeyed and you tried to leave


End file.
